


Ice-Skating In Central Park

by rain_sleet_snow



Series: If At First You Don't Succeed [3]
Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3183110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A break from unpacking doesn't go quite as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice-Skating In Central Park

            “Ice-skating?” Stephen said dubiously, clinging to the side of the rink. “Really?”

 

            Sarah glided in a neat semi-circle around him and collided with him, grabbing hold of the front of his duffel coat. She was laughing, it was snowing, and it was all very romantic but Stephen had never felt less sure on his feet in his life. “Yes! Ice-skating. In Central Park! Classic New York.”

 

            “We’re British,” Stephen said plaintively, maintaining his death-grip on the guard-rail.

 

            “I know,” Sarah laughed, “with the accents to prove it and everything. If one more person asks me to talk about tea, I’m going to push them out of a window. Look, aren’t you glad to be out of the flat just for a bit?”

 

            “Well,” Stephen said cautiously, “it’s definitely better than unpacking. But...”

 

            “But what?”  


            “I can’t skate,” Stephen confessed.

 

            “I can see that much,” Sarah said, and took hold of one of his hands, prising the other gently off the side of the rink. “Come on. It’s not that bad.”

 

            “You can skate _backwards_?” Stephen let her pull him along.

 

            “Okay, now. Step and glide. Step and glide. You mean you agreed to move to New York with me and you didn’t even know I could skate backwards?”

 

            Stephen stepped and glided, wobbling slightly and hanging on to Sarah’s hands. “Yes? I mean, there was the conservation job of my dreams, true. But you were a definite plus.”

 

            “A _plus_?” Sarah shrieked in mock-outrage and dropped his hands. Stephen, startled, slipped over and went down in a tangle of long legs and skates, banging his head solidly on the ice.

 

            “Oh God!” Sarah reached down to him, laughing, and he tried to lever himself off the ice with her help but slipped again and dragged her crashing down with him.

 

            “Sorry!” Stephen managed to sit up, Sarah draped across his midsection and busy retrieving and replacing her gloves – difficult, when doubled up with laughter.

 

            Sarah shook her head, skated to her feet, and helped Stephen up properly this time. “It doesn’t matter. I think we should go back to the rail and get back to the café. Don’t know about you, but I’m bloody freezing.”  


            “You should get out of those wet clothes,” Stephen suggested, waggling his eyebrows.

 

            Sarah sniggered. “Not here!”

 

            They moved in silence for a bit, as Sarah managed to return Stephen to the solidity of the barrier and he negotiated his way towards the exit, and then Stephen cleared his throat and said: “You know – this – is more than just a plus for me, right? I mean...” He turned around carefully and faced Sarah. She was looking up at him, smiling but serious. “This is perfect. It’s all fallen together, for once. Your job, my job, New York. But most of all you. That’s what... that’s what’s perfect.”

 

            Sarah, hanging tightly to the rail, stood up on her toes and kissed him. “I know.”

 

            “Good.” Stephen put an arm around her and hugged her tightly, ignoring the fact that this got him a faceful of wet woollen beanie.

 

            “Next up,” Sarah said, “hot chocolate. And then I propose we go home and christen another room in the flat.”

 

            “Just not the kitchen. It’s got all those windows.”

 

            “Stephen, darling. That’s what _curtains_ are for.”


End file.
